


Why?

by Angeleyz4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Party planner Magnus, just drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Magnus Bane, magnificent world-renowned party planner extraordinaire, is bored.  From the glitter covered golden tipped ebony spikes to his Jimmy Choo shoes, Magnus is bored, bored, bored…did he say bored?  Yep…bored.Where a bored Magnus meets a shy Alec and well... you know!





	Why?

Magnus Bane, magnificent world-renowned party planner extraordinaire, is bored.  From the glitter covered golden tipped ebony spikes to his Jimmy Choo shoes, Magnus is bored, bored, bored…did he say bored?  Yep…bored.  

You do not become party planner to the rich and famous all over the world without breaking a few eggs and sacrificing something of yourself.  In Magnus’ case, it’s his love life. Which makes him lonely and bored. Did he say bored?

He would be the first to admit he’s **BAD** at **it**.

 ** _IT_** _…_ being anything concerning relationships.  Elias followed by Camille is testimony to _THAT_!  WOW from clingy to bitch in 3.5 years of doom!!! Well he did have quite the record…didn’t he.

Oh he has friends of course, long standing relationships that have stood the test of his, shall we say “dramatic enrichments”?  Cat would say drama queen extravagances.  He really did love to be extravagant so why not include it in every part of his life.  

Raphael and Ragnor have no idea what it takes to be HIM!! After all he is expected to GO to the parties that he creates. Really, he is… so sue him.

So, because he was bored and because he was _OVERLY_ famous in certain circles he decides to call on his most recent prodigy for attention because going out is too much of a bother.

“Clary, I need to dooo something! Anything.” Whiskey swirls in his glass as he moans at his intern.

“No party? No dinner invites? Nothing at all Mags?” Clary smiles fondly at him while sketching his latest design out for his up and coming bash.

“Well there was a call about a party but they want it, in a few weeks and in all honesty I’m just tired. You know what it takes to create a party and three weeks is not enough time.” Golden-green eyes look over at the fiery red head as she concentrates on the details of her sketch. “It’s for the Lightwoods.  Izzy or something. Do you know them by chance?” Magnus has taken on the whiney sounds of a child at this point.

_Bored dammit, bored!_

Clary looks up startled. “Yes, of course I do. So do you Mags.  You know I’m dating Jace and he’s a Lightwood.” At this Magnus’, smooth forehead crinkles in confusion.  That can’t be true.

“He’s a Wayland, I thought.” Clary rolls her eyes at this and goes back to the finishing touches of the sketch.

“The Lightwoods adopted him as a child. He just kept the family name for his father’s sake.” With that, she whips the paper off her pad and hands it over to her boss. “There! Approve it and we are set for the Carstairs-Gray Party, at least until the shipments come in.”

Magnus looks and nods his approval, still looking bewildered. “Clary, doesn’t Jace have that hot older brother you’re always telling me about? Mr. Tall, Dark and brooding or something like that?”

At this Clary laughs, pats Magnus on the arm after handing him his phone. “Call Izzy and set it up Mags. I guarantee you will not regret it!”

 

VVVVVV

 

Alec Lightwood hated parties.  He hated crowds and noise. Both things associated with parties. He groaned as he looks at his dash. He’s already late meeting up his sister Isabelle to meet the party planner. The party planner he DID NOT want, designing a party he would not enjoy, for something he did not want to celebrate.  It was just a promotion in the family business. It’s not like he wasn’t going to make CEO, well eventually.  The years after he came out to his parents he wasn’t as sure but they figured it wasn’t going to hurt the money and he didn’t have time for dating anyway.

His large hands move the steering wheel of his Tesla S with precision through the streets of New York. His hazel eyes flicking to the time display and back. Well, better late than never. It’s not like he asked for this anyway. 

He had tried to tell her no. He had tried, really.

Izzy was just Izzy. There was no stopping her when she wanted something.

Finally, he finds a parking spot, parks and jogs to the restaurant. The River Cafe is teaming with the social life of New York’s elite. It has an amazing staff and the view is spectacular.

At least the meeting will have good food and something to stare at, he thinks to himself.

“Reservation sir?”

“Lightwood.”

“Oh! Mr. Lightwood, the rest of your party has been seated. Let me take you straight to your table. Do you wish a cocktail, sir?”

“Nothing right now, my sister will order wine I’m sure.” Alec follows the man, his 6’4 frame giving him the advantage of looking ahead of the man, to the table his sister is waiting. He sees the signature Lightwood black locks of his sister cascading down her back, moving in waves as she laughs at something the other has said. 

“Your table, sir.”

“Thanks.” Alec turns than and glances at the man who seems to have captivated his sisters’ attention. Reaching for the chair, Alec’s hand stops, staring at the man before him.

Alec has never seen a more beautiful man, ever! From his golden tipped ebony locks, to his slightly open silk shirt.  At once Alec wonders if his smooth skin is as soft as it looks.

“Alec?” His sister taps his arm and pulls him from his obvious trance from the handsome stranger.

“Sorry.” He shakes his head causing his already naturally messy inky black hair to fall in to his eyes, as he slowly takes his seat. To cover his scarlet cheeks he leans over, pecks his sister on the cheek, and murmurs a hello in her ear.

“Alec this is the party planner I’ve been dying to meet. I’m sure you’ve heard me speak of him, Magnus Bane.” Her dark eyes alight with mischief and mirth. “Magnus this is my oldest brother the one I was telling you about, Alexander Lightwood.”

At this, Alec looks up from where he had been fidgeting with his napkin, trying to control his wayward heartbeat and meets the eyes of the man across from him.  Again, he is overtaken by the beautiful man before him.  Magnus smiles and offers his hand.

“ _Hello_ , handsome!” Magnus purrs as Alec takes his hand. His eyes widen as their palms touch and he feels a jolt run through him.  He notices that Alec’s eyes widen as well, Magnus grins knowing it surprised him.

“I had no idea that your brother was so gorgeous, my dear.” Izzy giggles and pats Alec’s arm.

“Alec, I’m sorry but I have to run. I’m due back at the Medical Examiner’s office and I’m already running late. Magnus knows everything I want he just needs to ask you some basic questions for the party. Have a nice lunch boys!” With that, Izzy stood and with a flourish of hair and the click of 5-inch heels, she was gone.

Alec looked shell shocked as he watched his sisters’ retreat. He has a feeling this was done on purpose. Turning his attention back to the other man, he feels like he should explain.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Bane, I have no idea what my sister is thinking.”

“Magnus, please. I’m sure she figures as its’ a party for you that I should get your input on certain things. The lunch is just a formality, really.  If you would like we can always skip it and come back to this some other day.” Magnus speaks kindly at the anxious man.

Alec takes a deep breath and decides that he should be honest with handsome stranger.

Alec meets Magnus’ eyes, shaking his head and smiles fondly. “I think she is trying to set us up. Again… Mr. B… I mean Magnus; I don’t want to waste your time. I have no idea how to plan a party.”

“Well then we shouldn’t let her efforts go to waste. I know everything about throwing a party, I’ll walk you through the information I need and we can enjoy lunch. Plus, it’s never a waste of time to spend a few hours with a beautiful man, such as yourself. I’m truly flattered she would think me worthy of you.”

Alec stared at the other man his mouth agape. “Have you seen yourself?” Alec blurts out. “You’re gorgeous!” The words slip past his lips before he can think. He can feel the heat as it rises to the tips of his ears.  Alec clears his throat mortified by his boldness, when he feels the chair next to him move. He looks up as Magnus finishes moving in to the vacated seat Izzy had left behind.

“Well thank you Alexander, you flatter me. Shall we order?”

Alec nods, afraid to say anything, taking the menu.  He looks over the top, shyly peeking at his table guest.  He notices immediately that Magnus has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Golden green trimmed in perfectly applied liner and shadow.  His skin is a honey gold that shimmers as he moves and as he concentrates on the menu, Alec notices his tongue sneaks out and brushes his soft pink lips. Alec quickly looks down, as the thought of those lips touching his, moving down his…

NO, nope nope nope! What are you DOING?!?!?! Alec’s mind screams at him.

Alec puts his menu down and signals their waiter. They order food and a bottle of wine, Magnus picks as Alec informs him he is never good at deciding the best type. Magnus talks about his business and where it’s taken him. About being from New York, Brooklyn in fact and loving every minutes of it. Alec finds out, he is 6 years older than Alec himself is and that he is a self-made businessman, working his way up in the world of design and parties. Alec watches as the older man’s hands move while he talks, accenting his words with little flourishes and waves.  It fascinates Alec as he takes in the long slim fingers adorned with silver rings.

They talk for hours, finishing the bottle of wine and deciding to go out to the terrace to take in the view. Alec throws down the money for lunch and blushes as Magnus makes a joke about blind dates.  It doesn’t bother Alec as much as he figures it should.

“Alexander?” Magnus looks up, up, up… at the younger man. He’s SOOO tall, he thinks to himself.

“Yes?” Smiling Alec turns his full attention to those mesmerizing eyes.

“You do not really want a party do you?  It’s ok if you don’t. I understand that this wasn’t your idea.” Alec thought about it and decides he needs to go with this pull he feels with this man.

“Well that depends, really.” Alec pauses unsure; Magnus reaches his hand up and gently places it on his arm.

“Depends on?” Magnus replies. Alec clears his throat and takes Magnus’ hand in his.

“If you’ll do me the honor of being my date?”  Magnus’ whole face lights up with the most brilliant smile he has ever seen.

“I would love to Alexander.”

The party was amazing; of course, everyone knew it would be. Alec’s smile was the happiest anyone had ever seen. They thought it was because of the big promotion they were celebrating but truly, it was because Magnus was on Alec’s arm the entire night.

 

VVVVVVV

 

It has been six long months since that fateful lunch where Magnus went because he was bored.

Magnus still plans parties all over the world and enjoys it just as much as always. 

Alec is still quiet and shy, and does not like crowds.

_However…._

Magnus doesn’t attend the parties as often as he used to and Alec doesn’t hate parties half as much.

 _Why?_  Well because… One night under the stars sitting on the balcony of Magnus loft, cuddled together Alec breaths out a contented sigh.  What had he done in a previous life that had allowed this amazing man he held in his arms to be here and part of his life, he wondered.

“Mags…” Magnus looks up, happiness shining from his eyes takes Alecs breath away.  “You know that you are everything to me, that I cannot think of my life without you. I love you, Magnus, always.”

A gasp falls from his lips as he takes in the words he had longed for. Magnus had thought it was love but had never voiced it, fearing it was still to new.

“I love you too, Alexander, for now and always.”  Magnus whispered as he reached up to caress Alec’s face. 

Alec leaned down, capturing Magnus in a powerful and passion filled kiss, showing what he could never put into words.  No party or event meant more to Magnus then sweet kisses from his Alexander.

Love changed **_everything_**!

They do not always attend the parties that Magnus creates but no one really minds. They all know that Magnus prefers to go home to his business tycoon boyfriend at the end of the day.

Where once Magnus drifted lonely from one party to the next he is now tethered by his handsome other half, the man that makes his eyes light up and his heart miss a beat.  Occasionally Alec will even attend as long as he can have Magnus on his arm and dance away the evening with him.

Some people think they are too different to be together. Completely different worlds, different cultures even, but they know what others do not.  That a relationship takes effort and that together they are stronger than when they are apart.

_Because…_

Behind all the glitter and jewelry that is Magnus, Alec found a loving, caring man with a heart of gold that he loves more than life itself.  Behind the gruff shyness and blushing cheeks of Alec, Magnus has found the most passionate, giving and loving man, he has ever met. Magnus loves him with all his heart and soul.

So truly, they are not that much different, deep down where it counts. This is why they love to spend quiet evenings in, cuddling together with their fuzzy cat Chairman Meow, fighting off the craziness and boredom of life. They enjoy long talks, jokes of silliness and passionate kisses that lead to heated embraces and romantic evenings late into the night.  

**_Because together they found love._ **

 

 

 


End file.
